Each Other
by midd
Summary: --Chap 5 up!-- KakaIru OCxIru. Summ: Iruka called off the relationship. Did he get bored of Kakashi and all his promises? Iruka meet someone else! So after finding what Kakashi couldn’t offer him. Will Iruka forget Kakashi? Beta-ed
1. Default Chapter

Each Other 

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Pairing: KakaIru / Hint of SasuNaru 

Summary: Iruka called off the relationship. Did he get bored of Kakashi and all his promises? Can Kakashi fixed the broken relationship or losing to a new guy who had been waiting for that chance to come. So after finding what Kakashi couldn't offer him, will Iruka forget Kakashi? 

Special Thanks: to Sevn. Without your 'last touch' this fic will be the weirdest ever. =p Thankies! And also to **LadyGeuna**, my wonderful beta reader!!! (I have a beta reader! *cheers!*) 

The OC guy will come out later on. I need to fix the plot first. The OC guy is a good guy. So no worries. ^^ 

---- 

We met occasionally. But lately, our secret routine has been postponed... Or more exactly, it stopped all together. We broke up. 

Yeah. I still can't believe that this day had come. I thought that we were meant for each other. I thought that he wouldn't even think about this…this corrupted idea. I thought that even if he did think about this, he wouldn't dare to say it. Because he loves me. Or I thought he did. And maybe he didn't love me at all from the start. 

Three years of nothing. 

Nobody ever knew. No one even knows about us. 

Maybe that's the problem. 

Or maybe, he's tired of hiding. 

Maybe he's tired of running. 

**Or maybe**, he's tired of me. 

Me. 

Maybe 'me' is the problem. 

I do love him. I'm just not ready to have an open relationship. Not yet at least. I don't mind about him. I don't care if he's a male or a female. It's just.. I think I was scared. Up until the time I lost him. I realized it was all too late. Too late for me to say that I'm sorry, and too late to say that I didn't want this to end. This, our relationship, our love. 

I guess it's just too late for everything. 

Sure, of course, Kakashi is always late for everything. 

Even those Gennins knows that; Kakashi-sensei never comes on time. He's always late. Kakashi-sensei is wasting our time. Maybe I am wasting their time. Maybe I was wasting _his_ time. 

Time runs, Kakashi. 

He said that. Once. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He smiled at me. That very sweet smile of his, and I know I was smiling too. 

But I ignored him. I didn't know things are going to be this way. 

When we met on duty, we shared a kiss or two. There wasn't much time, but we were happy. I was happy. Was he? I can see in his eyes that he was. He smiled at me. He laughed when I told jokes, though I'm sure some of them weren't funny at all. He was always looking at me. Always... As if… as if he was waiting. 

As if he was waiting for me to make the first move. 

And I missed it. I missed my chance. 

"Maa, maa, Kakashi, what are you doing up there?" A voice brings me back to reality. Which sucks… 

"Sleeping." I answered simply. She didn't believe me. Of course, who would? 

"You don't look like you're sleeping, though; you're talking to me right now, nonetheless." She's amused. And she's up to something. 

I'm too desperate to be alive right now. "The sun's gone." 

"Then create the new one." She knew who the sun was. My sun. It's ironic, you noticed that my name's meaning is field. And if the field doesn't get any sun, it's dead. Just like me. 

"I can't." 

"And why is that?" 

"Why not?" I snapped. I just can't find someone else to fill his place. To fit his place. Nobody can. 

"Oops, now, don't get nasty." She jumped through the branches to sit next to me. "You can't? Or you won't?" 

Gee, thanks a lot. Just add a few more rocks and I'll be sinking straight to the bottom. 

"Don't get all upset, Kakashi. It's not like you. You're a free, laid back person. Don't start becoming all serious. If anyone sees you like this right now, they'll think the world is end." 

I didn't bother to answer. Silence came to us then... It felt like hours had gone by already since I'd first sat down in the tree. Or was it already…? I dunno. I don't care. 

"Both." 

Tsunade was still sitting next to me. It's like she knew I needed someone to talk to. Someone to share a bit of my mistakes with. 

Then there was silence again. 

2.45… I was supposed to meet Naruto at ten. 4 hours late. The record of this month. Yay, congratulations, Kakashi. 

"You should go now." She said in a "matter-of-fact" sort of way. 

"Go where?" I asked her lazily, my feet didn't even feel like moving. 

"Your students are waiting." 

…She always thinks she knows everything. 

"Will you stop acting like you know everything?" 

"Oh," she turned to me, "should I?" 

Was that a question… was it not…? 

"I don't know. You answer that yourself." The hell if I know the answer. If I say 'yes', that'd be crazy, I'm talking to a Hokage here. If I say 'no', well, right now I really, really, want her to stay away, or at least from my problem. 

"You're right." 

"I'm right?" I asked, confused. 

"You're right," she repeated, "We answer that kind of question ourselves. Whether we want to or not. Do we have to or not, or does it have to or not." 

Did she just say that to question myself about me, or just some crap out of nowhere? 

"Come on, move your ass, they're still waiting for their sensei to show up. And then they can scream their usual 'You're late' and start their training." 

"You know what? The way Hokages know everything always surprises me." I'm still not making a move to leave. "It's too late anyway, they've probably had gone somewhere and train themselves, or found a place to sleep somewhere." I shrugged 

"Ah, Kakashi," she start again, "you're missing my point here." 

I look at her. 

"Nothing is too late." 

---- 

3.05 p.m. was the time I arrived at the place Team 7 usually gathered. I stood there on the bridge and saw no one. 

_Of course…_

I saw no one there. No Naruto yelling at me, no Sakura muttering what a teacher is supposed to be like, and definitely no Sasuke looking very pissed. Yep. No one. None of them waited. And I can't really blame them either. 

I let out a sigh, feeling a bit guilty. Well at least I can tell them that there's no training today. Yeah.. that'll be a note for next time I'm feeling depressed and wanting to die. 

"Sensei." A dark voice called me from behind. 

Sasuke??? 

I tried to think of a way to say "sorry" but it's just not me. So, back to my normal self, I said, "Yo, Sasuke." 

_Now_ I can see a pissed Sasuke. 

"Where have you been?" he demand. 

"I was depressing myself on a tree. Then Tsunade came, so we talked." I let this out with same sort of voice I use for all my other excuses, but this time he looks at me strangely. 

"What? No saving a princess from a bloody dragon?" 

Oh, Sasuke. I wonder when the time will be when you're not so attentive to your surroundings. 

"Nope, not this time. The princess decided to take a holiday." I tried to smile but couldn't, not that he would be able to see, so I just left a humored _expression on my face. "Where were you hiding just now?" I asked, avoiding the subject. 

"I was buying food. It's past lunch time and you weren't here yet." He showed me the plastic bag he was carrying. "Naruto and Sakura are here." He gazed around before pointing to the bushes near me. "There." 

And there they are. Sleeping. 

"You guys were waiting for me?" I asked, bewildered. 

"Yeah. Basically." He said. "Naruto, Sakura, wake up." He went over and shook them. "I brought the lunch." 

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and looking at Sasuke, then me. 

"AAARGH!!! YOU'RE EXTREMELY LATE TODAY!!!" He stood up quickly. I think his screams woke Sakura, because now she's sitting up and looking at me was well. 

"Sensei!" whined Sakura, "Where have you been!?" 

"I was checking the dragon to see why he stopped chasing the princess," I laugh vapidly, "I found out he was just dumped." It was a joke, but it didn't sound funny. Actually, it sounds dark and sad, coming from me the way it did. It's like I'm really saying to them that my life has turned up side down, and I'm ready to have my head off. 

They're all staring at me, obviously realizing something's wrong. 

"M-maa, let's eat." Naruto stuttered as Sasuke put down the bag and took out the different shares of the meal, handing one to Sakura. 

"Sakura, this is yours," Sasuke said. "Sensei, this is yours." He gave me a box, one with "Kakashi" written on it. Weird. 

"Sasuke, where's my share?" the confused blonde asked his rival. 

"I threw it away." I almost believed what he said until he smirked. "Here." He gave Naruto a box he'd hidden somewhere. 

Naruto took it and opened it, "Sasuke," his voice filled with amazement, "you bought me ramen?" 

Sasuke bought Naruto ramen? I'm near to be choked by my own food as I rushed to finish while they distracted. (1) 

Naruto stared at his lunch and back to Sasuke again. "T-Thanks…I didn't even know you knew anything about ramen." 

"What kind of an idiot do you think I am?" the dark-haired boy sneered. 

"The kind that doesn't eats ramen," stated Naruto. 

I expected the sneering boy to throw back a report, but he didn't. Instead, he stared at Naruto as the blonde ate his lunch, looking smug. Strange... And Sakura wasn't whining why Sasuke didn't bring her The Special Lunch. 

"How did you know I was going to come?" I asked them during meal. 

"It's simple." The fox boy answered, his mouth full, while Sakura staring at me like I had grown the second head and Sasuke raising one eyebrow. 

"You're always late." 

Suddenly I remembered what Tsunade had said, 

_Nothing is too late. _

---- TBC………. 

A/N: YEAHOO! DONE! 3 hours of sweat!! 

(1) Hehe… The Sweetest Guy Alive fic. =p 

Should I continue? Should I not? 


	2. FlashBack

Each Other 

- Flashback- 

Disclaimer: Same as chap 1

Status: Beta-ed. Once again, thanks to LadyGeuna! ^^

--- 

We broke up. 

God I can't believe I'm the one who broke it off. 

'Kakashi, we should just be friends.' 

It torn me apart just to think about it. For months I've been doubting if what I decided would make things better. Would make _us_ better. Would make _me _better. 

I don't like to be played with. Not that Kakashi ever did... He's a good man. He was always good to me. 

It's just... I never was good enough for him. 

Perhaps that was the reason I couldn't stand myself. 

Pessimistic Iruka. Great. 

--- 

_'Kakashi, anno, are you free to go to the park tomorrow?'_

_'Sure. What's there?'_

_'Nothing. I thought it'll be a good day tomorrow to have a picnic.'_

_'A picnic?'_

_'Yeah. We havent' had a chance to go for a while since you, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura went on that mission. So... can you make it tomorrow?'_

_'Yeah, Naruto and co. sure will love that.'_

_'…I mean, just the two of us. You and me.'_

_'..........I don't know if I can make it, Iruka. You know I'd love to. It's just...'_

_'Not yet, right?'_

_'Yeah, not yet.'_

_Not yet. What was I thinking back then…? I must be sad. _

_Very, very sad. _

_'Kakashi, we've been together for almost 2 years. Are you that ashamed with me?'_

_I know I hadn't meant those words. But after so long, I'm not sure I can bear it anymore._

_'Kakashi, do you love me?'_

_'Iruka…'_

_'Kakashi, do you love me?'_

_'Iruka, you know I do. Please…'_

_'You know I do'. That wasn't very good answer. I need those words, Kakashi. Why can't you understand… I need some proof. I need… to feel secured... through words I think only you can give me. I need someone I can hold in public. I need someone I can share my burdens with. Right now, you can't. You never could. _

_'Kakashi, do you love me?'_

_'Why are you so persistent, Iruka'_

_He sounds annoyed now. I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I need to know._

_'Kakashi-'_

_'IRUKA! STOP!'_

_I flinched. I think he saw that, too. I think he did, before what's left in front of me is just smoke in the wake of the anger that had once been there. Like usual. _

_Kakashi is like a shadow. _

_And that shadow has haunted my mind for months already._

_I used to be satisfied with our relationship. I thought it was enough. If you ask me to wait, I will. I'll give you more time. _

_But lately, I can't. I just can't anymore._

_Time runs, Kakashi. And so does my patience. _

_Kakashi is like a shadow._

_A shadow I can't reach._

_---_

I sat reminiscing the past. The two years of our time. I didn't realize it had been so long, it feels just like yesterday. Even now I can still feel the bitterness. 

I remember it... I remember it exactly. You came to me the next day and apologized. 

I didn't know why but I forgave him. So we went back to where we were before. Acting like nothing happened. Like I hadn't said anything, and we hadn't fought. And I think I was happy. 

But then again... 

_'Not yet'_ haunted me like always. 

--- 

_He was there, standing in my apartment. In the kitchen, exactly._

_'What took you so long?'_

_I was just arriving from Konohamaru's home, giving him an extra lesson, like Naruto used to have. I smiled. He was waiting for me. Kakashi was waiting, like always, opening the fridge to look at what I would cook later. _

_I felt great. And I don't know why, but I asked, 'Kakashi, will you be able to come to-'_

_'I can't.' _

_I hadn't finished it what I really meant to say... but I know what he meant, what he thought I was going to say. _

_'-Sakura's birthday tomorrow….'_

_He stood still, silent. He must had made a mistake. And I know what it was._

_'…You thought…I was going to say… And you said…'_

_'I-I'm sorry, Iruka. I didn't know.'_

_I forced a smile to creep on my face, and I bet it failed horribly because he stared at me in such a way... 'So…So will you able to make it?'_

_'I-uh... Yeah, sure, why not?'_

_I was… struck inside. I didn't know then and I don't know now the words to use to describe the feeling... But I was… it felt like… something just HIT me and then I realized something._

_'It was in vain, wasn't it?'_

_'What was in vain?'_

_'You. __Me.__ Us.'_

_'What-what do you mean, Iruka?'_

_'Our relationship.'_

_'No it was not in vain. Why are you acting like this?'_

_'No. I just had enough!'_

_'Iruka? I…I don't understand…'_

_'YOU DON'T?'_

_I surprised him. I'm sure I did. _

_'Iruka, what's wrong with you?'_

_'No, Kakashi, what's wrong with YOU?'_

_He looked at me strangely, in a way that still makes me hate that look._

_'Kakashi, do you love me?'_

_'Iruka…'_

_'Just ANSWER THE QUESTION! I asked it a year ago if you've forgotten! All of our time, all of our love' I wanted to scream, 'If you have any to give' I took a deep breath and said it slowly, word by word, 'do you love me, Kakashi, even just a bit?'_

_Before he had time to say anything, I cut him off, 'Kakashi, do you love spending time with me?'_

_'What are you talking about? Of course I do.'_

_'Can we spend our time then, Kakashi, at the Ichiraku Ramen, tonight.'_

_Even though I knew the answer, I still put my hope that someday, that answer will change. _

_But what can I say, I_ _love__ asking it. _

_I paused. Giving him time to speak. To say... To say anything. To make an excuse, to threaten me, to shout, anything. Even your 'Not Yet' phrase again. _

_But he didn't. _

_And at that moment, I knew our time had come to an end. _

_'Kakashi, look at me.' I said softly, I put my hand on his cheek, turning it up so I can see him. _

_'Kakashi, I'm sorry.'_

_He tried to smile. I can see the corner of his lips quirking, as though in relief._

_'Kakashi,' when I could see his eyes, the only words I could think to say were, 'get out, please.'_

_Suddenly, my heart seemed to have gone blank and I can't feel my love for him anymore. _

_I take my hand away and went to the door, opening it, giving him a quick exit. His eyes followed me the whole time. But at that moment, when I feel like the world had come to an end, I don't really care. _

_When he was outside, I still can see in his eyes. He wanted me to change my mind, I can see it. _

_Change my mind? Are you crazy?_

_I've been dying to change yours. _

_Besides that, I think he must be thinking to apologize tomorrow with a dozen of roses. Like always. _

_How sweet. _

_But I'll have you know, Kakashi, that I hate roses. _

_I never liked them, it's the truth. I hate their color. Red. Like blood. _

_Oh silly me, of course he doesn't know. I never told him. Because he likes it. And he never asks anyway. So what else is new? _

_Nothing. _

_I smiled. My eyes looking at his softly, and I kiss him. Quick, but I think that's enough. _

_'Goodnight.' _

_He seemed to say something. What? _

_I love you? The words I've been dying to hear? Iruka I'm sorry? Asking my forgiveness again? Or perhaps... false hope you always put in me. All of these years. 'Not Yet'? Or maybe 'Someday, Iruka, Be Patient'? _

_Nah. _

_I'm sick of it. _

_So... I think… No, it was the last time I spoke to him. It was the last time I put my trust in him. And from the way I started it, I ended it. _

_'Kakashi, we should just be friends.' _

_I closed my wooden door. I was still holding the knob, wondering if he would break in and protest about it. _

_And again, he didn't. _

_And I was expecting myself to cry. To mourn in sorrow for my stupid mistake. _

_But hey, my brain is screaming that I had done something brilliant. _

_I had just gained my life back again. _

_I was happy. So obviously, when someone's happy, they laugh. _

_I hadn't laughed that much before. _

_Even not when I was with him. _

_---_

_TBC…._

A/N: I Am So Evil. 

But well, you can't blame Iruka. He's right. If I was in his position, and the guy I dated never even once told me that he loves me, or never wanted to go public. 

I'd break up before 3 years. That's wasting time. It's hard to swallow, it's harsh, but it's true. You wouldn't want to be…well… _lingering_. 

Yeah, yeah, I made Kakashi to be such a bastard. I made Iruka OOC too!!! I hope you don't mind, I made Iruka's character like mine. I'll wait. But when they go too far, goodbye. Fair enough, ne? 

And please pardon the grammar, okay? I don't have any beta. -_- oooooooo…. (um, if you noticed, I repost the second chapter. I read it again and found some mistakes... hey, not all, but it's better now. And 'we better be friend' was a wrong sentence and does sounds weird. So thank you to SauSweet.) 

So, still continue?? 


	3. New Guy Coming

Each Other

--New Guy Coming--

Disclaimer: Same as the chapter before. Ain't mine.

Status: I don't really know if this one has been beta-ed or not… but anyway, check the story! 

A/N: I actually finished this about a week ago (a week and a half), but well, busy school life and stuff. And I've had a very bad day today. My sister is a living bitch, really, you can't argue with her cold headed. Anyway, to the story! 

--

Iruka woke up feeling miserable. He has never felt this bad before. Stretching himself, he stands up and washes his face. But he doesn't feel like waking up at all. He looks at himself on the mirror. What can he say, he looks, well, damn pathetic. 

He had a bad dream. 

Or worse, he dreamt of Kakashi. 

And about the night they broke up, which was two weeks ago. Since then, he had never heard of him anymore. Sure he saw Kakashi a few times, with his team. But again, he managed to actually never spoke to him ever since.

Two weeks, Iruka. Be proud.

This is truly pathetic, he knew he shouldn't think about it anymore. He should move on. Find a better life. Or love to be exactly. Try not to think about Kakashi anymore. The man's the past, so let it be a past. Shoo, gone, vanish, get out of my life. 

He had controlled his emotion ever since, and it's been two weeks, and two days. So it's like 16 days but what does it matter... He had been holding his anger to beat the shit out of Kakashi and buried him alive. But he can't because it's just broken relationship. Yeah, it didn't work. He shouldn't have a grudge on him. 

Walking on his feet, he opens his closet and picked up his ninja uniform. Ready for work. He'd been able to forget or at least distract himself over Kakashi for a week and a day so why start again now. It's over anyway.

He took a deep breath. It's about time he threw out Kakashi's belonging today. His clothes, his books, his drawings, his snack in the fridge. Anything that can reminded him of his ex-lover. That's right, Iruka, you are ready. Time to get over it. 

---

"Iruka-sensei, you're late today." Konohamaru, his current student, grandson of Hokage, standing in front of the class grinning like some idiot. 

"Haha," Iruka let out a raw laugh, "yes, yes, I'm so so- KONOHAMARU!! What are you doing out here! You're supposed to be in class!" 

The child just grinned, "I'm late."

Iruka suddenly has an urge to hit the kid, and he did. 

TWACK!

"AAA~! Iruka-sensei, what's that for?" The kid's grin turned into a pout, "You're late too!" 

It's true, Iruka had never late before, Iruka is not a morning person, but someway somehow, he always manage himself to come to school before the first bell rang. And now, he chooses to ignore his student's comment. 

"How long you've been out here?" The man asked, looking at Konohamaru's sheepish face, very Naruto-ish when he used to found out the boy was trying to skip class. 

"About ten minutes."

"And why didn't you go inside?" Crossing his arm, Iruka look at the boy who's now scratching his head and laugh nervously. 

"I thought you were inside. I heard someone's voice so I thought it was you." 

"And why, exactly, didn't you go inside?" repeating himself, Iruka heard someone's teaching his class. That's obvious, because they're in front of the classroom's door. 

"I thought it would be better to come in when I have a better excuse… heheheh…" 

A nerve hit Iruka, "You--"

Suddenly the classroom sliding door opened, a man stepped out and meets Iruka's eyes. A man about his age, or at least he thinks so… but he has never seen him before. A new teacher, perhaps? What's he doing in my class?

"And I thought you weren't gonna come." The man speaks, looking at Iruka who's looking at Konohamaru's face who's filled with awe over the man's first image. 

"Eh?" Iruka looked around. 

He's talking to _me_?? 

The man smiled, standing close to him, giving Iruka a better look of his face. Yes, he definitely never saw him before. Because of course, such a…ahem, good looking man wouldn't miss anyone's attention for sure. Anyway, Kurenai should have babbled about him if he was ever been here in Konoha before. 

Iruka instinctively take an overall view of the man. Not that he's checking him out. The man, could be said, is rather, well, more of his type. Tall, like Kakashi, lean body, like Kakashi, he looked strong, like Kakashi…NO! Iruka! Snap out of it! You shouldn't think of Kakashi again by now! 

Now that he returns to reality, he must have remembered that he's staring over the man for seconds that was seemed like forever and he should've known. 

"Ko-Konohamaru, get in class now." A bit stuttering and also to distract himself, but seeing Konohamaru also stunned by the man, Iruka become embarrassed that he must have looked the same. 

Pushing Konohamaru into the class, he excused himself to the man and write a note on the black board, 'Self Study' to the class. The class cheered. "Just for this period, be good." Iruka said and went outside.

As he suspect, the man still standing in front of the class room and was like waiting for him to come. Finally, closing the door, Iruka greets the man.

"Whoever you are, I thank you for replacing me back then." He smiled and offering him a hand. 

The man took his hand. The teacher was about to say his name but this stranger cut him. 

"Umino Iruka, right?" The smiling man speaks, as Iruka's eyes widen in surprise. 

What the hell... How did—

"My name is Kyoji Taka. Remember me?" 

Remember him _what_? They've met before?

And now that Iruka remembered, they are still holding hands. Trying to be polite, Iruka managed a small smile while attempting to remember him and pull off his hand.

But the man, instead of letting it go, he fastened his hold and that surprised Iruka more than ever. 

The brown haired teacher, feeling very uncomfortable with his hand on someone else's he just met today, still trying to be polite, "Uh, could you… release my hand...?" Iruka sure that this Kyoji Taka heard him, but he's still not letting it go. "Please…" 

"Why so hurry?" the stranger asks. 

Why so hurry?? Well, normally, two men wouldn't shake hands, or rather holding hands to introduce yourselves for more than one minute. And you're not letting my hand go.

"I have class to attend. So, if you don't mind…" Still trying to get his hand back…

"Yes, I mind." The man smirked.

By that time, Iruka noticed that his hand is getting higher to his wrist and his thumb is stroking his palm gently. Is he… Oh My God, I just know him for about five minutes and he's hitting on me already!?!  

"Kyoji-san…" Still trying hard to get his hand free… man, this guy sure has some strength. And that thumb is still moving.

"I preferred Taka, Iruka_-kun_." 

Iruka winced. What's up with this guy? 

"Kyoji-san..." Still. Trying… Oh no! The thumb!

"Taka."

"…Taka-san, could you—" Is he human?? I can't even move my hand. 

"Just Taka, Iruka-_kun_."

Iruka, the thumb!

Nerve.

"Fine, Taka, let go of my hand!" yelled Iruka, not so loud, but enough to be an order.

Much to Iruka's surprised, again, he releases it. 

"Oh, you should have told me about that." The man still smirking, Iruka obviously know he was lying. 

"Excuse me, I have to go." Turning his back only to be caught by him again.

"What?" Snapped Iruka. If he didn't get it wrong, this man wasn't just hitting on him, he was molesting him also! Kinda. Not that he didn't like it… OMG I didn't just think that! I just know him! Though, Iruka never likes anybody touches him like that, besides Kakashi. Well, besides the time when he _was_ with Kakashi. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to upset you." The look at the man's face made Iruka couldn't say no.  Not to mention the concern in his voice. I guess he's serious.

"…That's fine. Just… don't do it again." Iruka was about to smile and maybe even forgive him, but the man in front of him grinned and instead of letting his hand go, he fastened it, again. (A/N: talk about stuborn)

 "Can I see you again after class?"

This man has no shame.

--

TBC…

--

A/N: How was it?

I'll reveal the real their past next chapter. Remember when Taka asked Iruka whether he remembered him or not? Yeap, that one. Okay, now review!


	4. Moving on or not

Hai, sorry for the long update. Ya know, I have lots of school work and one big project to be collected in about a week. But that's all just an excuse. Because I'm sooooooo lazy…

So here it is! Chapter 4, enjoy!

Disclaimer: same as the chapter before. 

Pairing: KakaIru OCIru

Status: Not beta-ed YET. I think she's busy right now, give her some time, K? And I know my grammar is bad, so bear with it please. 

----------------------------

He's about 6 foot and 3 inches and has short dark hair. He was a spy for Mercy's sake and I can tell straight away that he's been tailing me home. You know, today, the sun's shining bright, despite the fact that it's already the evening and it has been a very nice day! And it would be if it's not because of the psyco man I met earlier this morning, the so named Taka Kyoji. Playing hide and seek in adult form wasn't very interesting to play. I've been hiding from him since the incident I shall not remember. 

I think he's crazy.  Yes, I really think he's crazy. 

I turned around, facing the man who pretends to be invisible. 

"You can come out, you know. I know you've been following me since the school." 

After a few seconds, I think, the man comes out, grinning sheepishly, "heheh.. Guess you figured it out, ne?" 

The hell yes! What kind of ninja you think I am? It doesn't mean that you didn't pass the Jounin exam means you're an idiot!

"What do you want?" 

"Well, you promised me a date." 

"WHAT?" I snapped, "I sincerely didn't." 

"Yes, you did!" 

"No, I did not!"

"Yes, you did!" 

I sighed, this man's harder than rock, and no pun intended, "If you mean about the meeting after the school, it doesn't count as a date, all right?" 

"…" 

There's something bothering me. He became silent. I mean, about the meeting after school, though I flee right away after the last bell rang, doesn't mean a date. 

"Yeah, that one. Sorry… Guess you don't remember, huh?" 

"Remember…what?" I ask, suspiciously, what's the thing I need to remember?

"Nah…" waving his hand in sign that everything's fine.

"No. Seriously, remember what?" What? I've known him before?? 

He sighed, almost desperately. "It's nothing really. I was wrong. Sorry."

The next second, he's smiling again, "Good day, Iruka! See you tomorrow." 

And then he left. Almost sad I think. I began to feel a bit guilty, about him, like I had done something that is not right. But I pushed the thoughts away and continue to go home. Thinking of something positive along the way. 

Yeah, today, things are going on well. I ate my lunch with no thoughts whatsoever, I teach the class well, I did all my work just fine. Except the so named Taka Kyoji,  everything's great! No feeling depressed, no burden, no regrets about the I-know-who and his ego. No silent thinking that I used to do, wondering about his safety, what's he doing, is he eating or not.

I'm free now. 

I am an absolutely free individual. And I guess it's really the time to move on. You know, start fresh. Forget everything, forget the past, forget all about him. Forget all about Kakashi. 

I took a deep breath and step on forward. From this step onwards, it will be a new beginning of everything!

"Iruka." 

A voice in the dark caught my attention.

Waw, talk about taking a new step. 

And about forgetting something.

----

I look at the figure before me. I haven't seen him in weeks. I haven't even heard anything about him. And now, he's standing in front of me, which I just realized now. 

"Kakashi." The name is now like a bitter taste in my mouth. I look at him, for the last time I swore to forget him, for just a second ago I think about having a new life. Why, WHY is he showing up now? NOW of all time! Now after days of suffering. Oh God, why now…

"What do you want." I didn't ask him exactly, I know my voice is flat. And it doesn't sounds like a question either.

He's standing over there. Five feet from me, but yet, seems so far away. 

I want to say to him to stay away from my life, stay away from me, stay away and never turn back. But then, I see that he's nervous. 

Oh, Kakashi **is **nervous…that's new. 

"What do you want?" I ask him again. My feelings aren't stable yet. I don't want to see him the way I am right now. 

"Hello, Iruka," He greets me. The hell, I don't need any greetings. 

I look at him sternly. 

He moved forward to me, I took a couple steps back. No, I can't let him touch me. 

Basically, I'm vulnerable at this moment. So one touch and I might not be able to get over it forever.

He looks hurt, knowing that I didn't want him to touch me.

"Why, Iruka?" his voice almost like a pleading. 

"Why what?" I'm dazed, it's not like the Kakashi I know. _He's_ not like the Kakashi I know.

"Why did you leave me?"

Oh.

That question. 

"I think you already know the answer." I answered simply. "Just say that we're not meant to be together. It's as simple as that, face it." I refused to call out his name. His name affects my emotions.

His hand moved, I winced back. 

"Iruka…" he calls my name, and I ignored it.

"Kak—" I almost voiced his name. "Move." I said. 

I want to go home.

"Iruka, this isn't like you. I know you love me." He blurts out suddenly, "You still love me. What is wrong with you? I'm sorry, okay… I was wrong, I admitted it. I guess you were right, I was being a bastard, but I still love you."

I gaped, not that I showed it much, I'm just surprised. It's like the first time I heard him talking like that. You know, using his feeling and not his ego. 

I stayed silent, but then I start to talk, "Kakashi…we can't--" Yes, I said his name at last. I can't speak with him without saying his name. 

"What do you mean we can't?" he snapped, and I feel like my mouth's been shut up by some great force that I known as fury. Kakashi is angry. "You weren't like this. What changed you? Was it the guy you just talked to?"

"Have you been spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying on you! I was on my way to talk to you that I heard you were promising someone else a date!" 

"I wasn't promising him a date! —I didn't, we—" We just met. That's what I want to say. Before he cut me off again.

"So now you and him is a 'we' now, huh?" 

"No! Kakashi, listen to me, let me speak first," His voice is getting louder, I'm surprised if anyone in this block hasn't hear him. Does he want to get busted? On having a relationship with me? 

"No. Iruka, you listen to me! Do you really want to break up with me and having a 'we' relationship with him! The last time I checked you were so loving and patience and understanding. What changed you…"

"YOU changed me." 

If he wants to talk about it, so let's talk. I don't care anymore. If don't face it now, I will never be able to face it in the future. It's just a matter of time anyway.

"Iruka, please, you know I didn't mean—" 

"When was the last time you check?" I cut him. It's my turn to snap. "When was the last time *I* understand you? When was the last time you check?" 

"You-"

"I—what? When was the last time we go out together? We rarely go out together…if you notice. And I do mean 'rare' when I said rare. I can't even remember seeing you except my place. I can barely remember together with you in public— I *can't* understand you again, Kakashi. Too much you left me out and ignored me. I don't know you anymore, Kakashi…So please…"  

Please what… what do I want from him? I can't think. My throat is sore. I want to scream. 

"Please let me forget you."

I said it before I know I did. I realised that it sounded a bit like begging. But if that's what I need to do to forget him, then I'll do it.

And now, when he's standing without saying nothing, I thought he would go away. Or at least I hope he would go away. Grant my wish, or something like that. Give up on me.

But no. 

"I thought love is understanding."

My eyes went wide. Not because of what he said, but because of what he think.

He _thought _**love is _understanding_**.

When_did_he understand **me**?

"Did you really mean what you said?" 

I am furious. The words hit me like rocks from some mountains straight on to my head. He TOLD me that love is understanding. I'm getting confused here. Who is exactly the victim here? Me. So shouldn't I say that and not him? 

"Shouldn't I say that?" I pushed him, "Should I understand you, Kakashi?" I pushed him again. If he doesn't like it, then he could leave and I will be so damn pleased. If he wants to hit me, then go ahead. 

He stays silent because I know that he _knew_ he said the wrong thing. 

"Well Kakashi, I did once understand you. And that was WHY I stayed with YOU for THREE years! Three years, Kakashi, three! Wasn't that **enough**?!" I shout. Yeah, I shout. And I don't care if The Mist Village could hear me. I.Don't.Care.

Still said nothing, he drops his head, avoiding me. The hell I will let him do that.

I grasp his hand and hold his jaw, pulling it up so his eyes would match mine. 

"Look at me, Kakashi. Look!" 

I grab his ninja head-band off his face. I want him to hear this with his ears and I want him to see me with two eyes. I don't need one that won't see me. 

"Look at me." It was not like a request, it was more like an order.

"With your Sharingan, Kakashi, can you tell me what I'm going to say?" I mock him. I never mock anyone before, it was me who gets mocked by everyone. But in life, there's always exception.

"Can you tell me when did you *ever* understand me? Can you tell me, Kakashi? Or should I tell you?" I waited for a second, and still no answer. At least he's looking at me now. 

"You never did."

Letting go of his hand, and his jaw, I turned my head. Resuming all the courage I need to finish this, I let out the last piece of my mind. 

"I used to understand you. And I stopped, when I understand that you're scared."

I was thinking that he'd hit me for sure. But I wait and no actions taken. I don't even feel a thing touching me. And then the breeze put me back to my conscious. I took my eyes off the road and looked up to find him standing in front of me. Looking guilty or very guilty, or looking angry or very angry, I don't know. I expect him to there. But when I did, it's then I realized that he's already gone.

---

A/N: Enough of that. That was angst. And I made Kakashi a bastard. 

The next morning...

---

Today, just say, isn't the happiest day in the history. At least it isn't for Iruka Umino. Half-lid eyes, not sleeping for the whole night. And there he is, marking papers from the kids' exam. Life just couldn't get better than this. It's pathetic. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder; he really, really hoped that it wasn't the 'Taka-guy' again. He doubt Taka heard him last night. He was already far from him before the You-Shall-Not-Say-His-Name man showed up and once again ruined his confident on having a happy life. 

He took a glance. Asuma. Thank God. 

"Hey, Iruka, what's up?" 

Iruka let out a weak smile, "Not much," he sighs, "been busy lately."

The bigger man took a seat next to him. "Yeah, I saw you volunteered to do the missionary trip. What're you planning?" 

"What'd you mean?" 

"You know, getting busy and stuff…" He stopped for a while. "Uh, um…" 

This is so weird. In fact, everybody *is* weird today. People are all looking at him, whispering something and stop when they caught me looking at them, and then smiling at me. 

"You know," He sounds reluctant but, "Last night was something, eh?" 

How did--

I think it's because he saw the look on my face that he practically starting to apologize.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up… but I was pretty much shocked that you had, well, somekind of a 'thing' with Kakashi. Thought you weren't swinging that way…. You know…"  He scratched his head, "Okay, I know you're really not in the mood to talk about it…." The hell I am, "Just wanna tell you that if you wanna talk about it, or anything, you could always talk to me, okay?" He pats my shoulders. "Sorry if I offended you or anything." He added.

I really am grateful that he concerns about me. "Thanks." I smiled, "How did you know?" I whispered, afraid that if anyone had heard him, or me, or whatever we were talking about.

He gave me a strange look, "Are you kidding, I think the whole Konoha heard you two last night."

Thunder. What a nightmare. That explains the looks given by the people, smiles from other teachers and giggles from the girls. 

"Nah," he said, "it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" I almost shout. "I think I can die right now." I cover my face. Dig me a hole.

"C'mon, Iruka….You think he knows about that?" he started again.

"Who knows about what?" I mumble, still covering my face. I peek a little, there are few people looking at me, and some girls at the door way pointing at me, whispering something, giggling, and left. Does everybody know? 

"You know who I'm talking about. Taka."

I uncover my face, turning my head, confused. "What about him?" 

He gave me a 'are you kidding me' look.

"What about him? Are you crazy? I definitely think he heard you two last night."

"Yeah, well, like you said, everybody heard it. So what about him?" Yeah right, Asuma's house is a block away from where we were fighting last night. If he can hear it, then of course Taka can, clearer even.   

He gaped. What? Did I say something wrong?

"You can't tell me you forget about it!" 

"Forget about……what…." It wasn't a question, but I don't need to know his reaction if I tell him I don't remember a thing about him. That's what he told me too yesterday, that I forgot.

"Taka!" he almost yelled, "I can't believe you! He used to hitting on you like crazy!" 

It took me seconds before registering what my friend here had said. 

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say? 'Oh'?" 

Recalling the memory, I think I remember who he is now. "You mean the goofy looking guy? The one that was in the same group with Ka—" I stopped. 

Asuma stare at me, I feel giddy. "Don't push it," he said, "It's all right you know. Don't think about it anymore." 

"….Thanks." 

"Nah, anytime!" enlighten the situation, he light up a cigarettes. 

I took it from him, "No smoking here!" I said, half serious half joking. 

Asuma rolled his eyes, "fine, fine, _sensei._" He mocked me. 

He shove it back to his pocket, I chuckled a little. 

"So," he started again, "you remember now?"

"I guess, I dunno," I shrugged, "I didn't even know his name back then. How was I supposed to know that it's him?"

"Man, you really are oblivious. I bet you were too head over heels to _him_… I think I can figure it out why he had given up back then,"

"What? Why?" Although I didn't remember, being curious, I want to know why.

"He must have thought that you weren't gay."

I hit him on the head.

"Hey!" 

"Lame," I said.

"But it's true. He must have thought of you that way. And now that he knows you just broke up from your boyfriend, then you're definitely gay!" Asuma is just defending himself, but I supposed he's right too.

"No way! I'm not going with anybody that quick!" 

"Just warning you, my friend, he might chase you up again." He's joking, but Iruka could already feel nausea in his stomach. That explains all the things he was doing. 

"Too late." I said, "He already is."

The bigger man grinned, "Woohoo," he pushed my back, "Way to go, Iruka!" 

"It's nothing to be proud of." Shoving the hand, I want to ask him a question. "Hey, Asuma?"

"Huh?"

"You don't mind I'm gay?"

That time, he laughed and tackled me, "Kurenai already guessing that you're gay. She was certain. But I wasn't so sure, at least until last night." He grinned at me. 

Feeling my face is burned, he let go of me. "Iruka, you just need some time. Think about Taka, he's a good man. He's a bit pushy but he's okay, okay?"

"Uh…umm…" I didn't answer, but I also didn't say no, maybe he's right. Time to know people, you know.

"Hey, Asuma?"

He raised his head, looking at me once again, "Was it that loud?"

He laughed harder now, "Why did you think that nobody was telling you to stop talking? Or throw you things because you're too loud? Everybody was listening!"

Kill me.

A/N: Was it a good chapter or no? Na? Na? Tell me! 

And I'm not VERY good at describing a person. It means I'm BAD at describing! Like perhaps, Taka. You know, just imagine him like Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing but have a kinder face and Duo's goofy grin. Fantastic, e? ^_~ 

Peace and no flame


	5. turning point

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy. Yeah, **not** lazy, busy.

Well at first I was lazy, and then I get busy. Get the point? No? well anyway, HSC is coming, and it's coming REAL fast... and I have some catching up to do... coz I've been lazy all this time... and that's why I get busy!! someone hit midd on the head!

Disclaimer: Same as the chapter before.

Status: un-beta-ed. anybody wants to be my beta??? Mail me coz I'd be happy to have one!

A/N2: THERE'S SOME ACTION!! get thrilled guys!

NOW, READ!

--

--

Taka asked me to meet me at lunch today. And I had agreed, with much encouragement from Kurenai, of course.

And I was supposed to meet him for lunch only. That's what he said. Or that is what I thought. We're not just having lunch, we're seeing a movie together too. Kamisama, it's like a date! And I dare say he planned this on his own. He knew I can't reject him _fully,_ not after that.

**FLASH BACK**

"Morning, Iruka." A familiar voice greets me on my way to the teacher's room.

It was too early for me to arrive her at the academy but lately since the 'glorious event', it's the only place that is 'safe' for me to think and get away from people, especially people who are surprisingly unknown to be gay and also single, who since last week had been hitting on me merciless with useless conversation and silly sense of humor.

"Morning, Taka." I smiled up, taking a look at his handsome face (which I have to admit now or later because he really is a very good looking man). "It's not like you to arrive this early," I took a glance at my watch, "6.30? Not bad for a replacement teacher."

He brightened up, I can sense it. He has been trying to start up a conversation with me since...I think it was since the day I met him that day.... And today I 'kindly' offered the first start of a conversation, I can imagine it. He was just like me when I tried to approach Kakashi in the first place. Asking how Naruto is while I was just trying to speak with him, or treating the whole team for a ramen, which Sakura and Sasuke complained much while I was just trying to get closed with him... It was unfortunately unforgettable.

"I assumed you will be here, and I was right... I, uh, wanna talk with you about something..." He stuttered on his speaking. Oh no, don't tell me. If you say what I think you'll be saying, you'll be the fifth man already!

"Do you have some time for a meal together? I uh, mean, a lunch together perhaps?" He said groggily. What? He thinks I will reject him? Well, I was planning on it but it was surprising me that he asked me out for lunch and not for...

"Huh? That's it?"

He looks at me strangely, "'Huh that's it' what?"

I blushed red, "No, Gomen, I thought.. well, lately..." I look at him to see if he was offended or angry now, but he's not, he's face shows that he's listening to me, to what I'm about to say next. "There are men, who asked me, since 'the whole village' know I'm...ahem, you know, gay..." I paused, "for a..." oh God, I'm continuing this embarrassing conversation, "a quick...round....or a...----you know..."

Even though I cannot see my own face, I could tell that I radiated the ray of shame on my face. Surprisingly enough, again, Taka is glowing red for once.

"Yo- You mean????"

I nodded, "Not that I would think you'll be asking that... well, I did, but I didn't mean to offend you... God, WHY am I EVEN talking about this!?" this is so embarrassing! I was assuming, and now I'm sorry and frustrated. Great. It couldn't get better than this.

"NO! I wouldn't think of you that way!" he blushed all over his face, to his ears and even his neck is red.

Not surprising, but I found the floor suddenly fascinating to look at. I can't look Taka in the eyes because I know that he know my face couldn't get any redder than this.

God I blush a lot!

And then, after some (very long) uncomfortable silence, we are both gotten to surprised by a slam on the door.

I unconsciously looking up and heard a bit of conversation the person that was about to enter the room.

"Yeah, sure Kakashi, I'll catch you up later."

I feel like my adrenaline is dropped from the monument of Hokage. Straight to the bottom.

Kakashi is behind that door.

I can tell how horrid my face looked right now. Because Taka is staring at me now and the person, Asuma, look a bit startled to see me coming earlier than I used to although he tried to hide it.

I try to keep my notion normal.

"Hey, Asuma, good moring." I smiled at him. The same smile that I would put to everyone else.

He smiled back at me, nervously, looking less than obvious that he didn't want me to hear...or to know that my ex-lover was talking to him.

I don't know, it seems like everyone is avoiding me to meet Kakashi. It's been a month and I haven't seen him even once. Well, isn't that strange or what?

"Hey Iruka!" he replied, "looking good today, you there," he take a glance at Taka, "and your boyfriend." He smirked.

Taka smiled happily but I don't.

"He's not, okay? Stop acting like whenever I was with a guy you would tell me that person is my boyfriend," though my voice sounds steady, I blush again.

Yeah, well, can't blame the habit.

"Oh, okay then," he sat down on his chair, "it's unusual for you to come this early in the morning, Iru-kun, big task?"

I laugh, "no, I just felt like coming early today. And don't call me Iru-kun, we're not 5 anymore."

He rest assures that he thought I didn't know who he talked to before.

So I keep the play myself.

"Who was that?" I myself took a seat and pointing to Taka to take a seat too. He mumbled 'ah, yeah, gomen'. I thought it was cute.

"Oh, that was nobody. It's a newbie, you didn't know him. Nah, it's a small matter, don't worry." He _does_ sounds normal I would've fooled if I didn't hear the truth he was saying 'kakashi' at the door.

"Yeah? Why didn't you asked him to join us here? It's good to know a newbie,"

"Oh, he said he have to meet with the Hokage first. Ya know, getting his license cleared up first." He put on a smoke and I can tell that he's nervous. "Yeah...and it's hot here. Did the air conditioner off or something? I'm going out first, kay?"

He went out and the door is shut.

Yeah and it's not hot here. It's frickin' moring. It's cold. That's why we put the heater on, and besides, it's almost winter.

"Iruka."

I heard a voice called my name.

"Yes, Taka?" I replied.

"....nothin',"

H wanted to talk about why I was lying to Asuma because he knew I recognized the person. But he didn't.

He's a very kind man. He's just too good for me.

"Taka?" I asked him.

"Huh?"

"About before," I find myself hard to speak, "Uh...I'd like to have lunch with you."

And I never see a brighter face than his before in my entire life, including mine.

That smile, lingered in my memory ever since.

**KAKASHI**

It's been a month.

I can't believe I made it..._alone_, for that long. I haven't seen him ever since that. Not EVEN once.

I know that people are trying to _dissociate_ us. As I guess... they felt sorry for him. Because of me.

Isn't it a coincidence that whenever I was about to walk into the teacher's room, to see him, everybody would just perks up from their desk and tell me and asking for help...in a place with quiet a distance enough. Or dragging me to some place because they felt like it.

So that he wouldn't see me.

After all, what can I say; I was the one to put into blame anyway. They did nothing wrong. What they do is for his sake.

And it tears me apart. Everyday. Each seconds of it, burns a deep scar in my heart and each time I stood up, not to giving up, the wound would reopened creating a deeper scar in my heart.

And biggest resistance to face him, is not because of my friends, or people who tried to distract me, or him.

**Him.**

We met, once. And it's enough to tell that he fond the creature that's mine. Or what is used to be mine.

Once.

We met on duty. A couple of days ago, a Rank A mission. We are supposed to deliver a negotiation letter to Sand Village. After the incident with Orochimaru, things are just not where they were.

It was an important mission to do. To not get jeopardized by the enemy, or getting killed in case the new KazeKage just somehow...change his mood about renewing Sand's friendship with Leaf Village.

And what danger us the most.. is Gaara the Sand. Either way, he doesn't have any business with the mission we're in to, but there lies a great enemy ahead. We cannot turn our head from him. Afterall, he's one of the candidates of the future KazeKage.

But that was not the problem.

The meeting in Sand Village was going rather _too_ well than what we'd have expected. KazeKage agreed about the matter of allying back with Konoha with conditions though.

Quiet hard one to be fulfilled.

At least with the current condition of Konoha right now. Anyhow, even if we weren't in great renovation, it would still be too unreasonable.

**FLASH BACK**

"They can't just ask us for that! Or kill us if we refused!" one of the member in this assignment, like the rest of us, has gotten frustrated with the whole situation and finally reached out on top of his lungs the words we all think about.

"He attacked us! They can't ask any further funds than what we can give to them! It's voracious!!" he continues, but we all know that without someone to tell us.

"But it's the only chance we got. The KazeKage has finally strike to start a new line of ally with Leave. We cannot turn our back from it. Since we all know that'd be too risky to do." Another member responded.

We all nodded our head. Agreeing to the fact.

Although now it doesn't seems to be important. But the Leave had seen what Sand Village could do. Even with their limited amount of shinobi, their teamwork is very efficient and effective. Despite also their small area, it doesn't stop them to form a very defensive fortress. And their lust for blood is indeed dangerous, especially the Shukaku kid.

"But it might be the best for now to stand back and analyze the situation. Ours now is not helping much. We _may_ consider to re-negotiate." Another member voiced their mind.

"Negotiate what? Their intention is purely excessive! Unreasonable! They asked for a share of territory! We can't let them have that! Even more after what they had done to us!"

I suddenly get a bad feeling about this. It's true their conditions may be too despicable. But it's getting to my brain that it's not their read intention.

They simply independent.

I hushed the man, "Lower down your voice. No matter how much you disagree, we cannot discuss the subject here." I put my hand to the man's mouth, feeling the omen pressure I got a few moments ago. "Especially lingering here..." I can tell there are a few hurdled steps made by a group of man.

The man was oblivious to the fact. He's too much taken to his emotion. I nod my head to the other teammates. At the corner, I see Taka holding a Kunai already.

"Do you feel that?" I whispered slowly.

The silence warned us the fact that our suspicions are true.

An ambush.

We are, dislike it or not, are in the enemy's territory.

"I think that KazeKage's offered to us to stay isn't for a good purpose." He spoke suddenly out of blue, Shinobi new member, Kyouji Taka. "And what he wanted wasn't our territory or wealth."

There are pillars being knocked outside. And the steps are getting closer to us by any seconds.

"He just wants us dead."

I moved to get a better position. I chose to stand next to him. I tore the doorway paper (1), and adjust my headband, revealing my Sharingan.

"For a newbie," I smirked, "I think I'm beginning to like you."

Is it my hearing that is wrong, because of the entrance of a group of Shinobi on the west side of the room, but I heard him muttered out a few words that only I can hear.

"I don't."

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

--

"AMBUSH!!"

Some random Jounin yells from somewhere in the room and alert everybody else more, that clue the rest of the group in the next room.

And the fight is on.

Blood flew across the room as I let out my Chidori as a warning to the enemy, how they picked the fight with the wrong opponent. But the warning goes by as if it's a lie as the enemies' number increases.

As I stand here, stabbing someone's chest I don't know, screams heard behind me, besides me, everywhere.

And then, sands started to fill up the space in the room.

He is coming. Gaara of the Sand. And he is not to be underestimated. Regardless he is still a genin, his charka control is indeed amazing for someone so young. And as I recall to the past, he has the ultimate defense I saw in the tournament. Regular shuriken and Kunai won't be able to hurt him a single bit.

While I keep fighting and trying to keep my composure stable, our shinobi decreases greatly. Last thing I saw before being surrounded by a large mass of Sand Shinobi, two of the Leaf Shinobi are taken by Gaara's Dessert Coffin.

His method works best in small area because then the sand can trap whoever it is and wrapped them in a blanket of sand. As he squeezes them, the screams stop, replaced by a swift rain of blood.

I threw a Kunai at him. As I thought, his sand defense disables any body harm. Seconds went by as if forever. The amount of enemy is too big to handle. Half of the team is swept already. It leaves only a few survivors in the pool of blood.

The enemy surrounded us, another member is killed each passing second I tried to analyze the situation. Our effort to fight is futile. We cannot win and about to die right here and then.

Something crossed my mind.

Someone's smile I thought I finally forgot.

_Iruka._

I cannot die here.

Not now.

I gather the last strength I have. The last. To break free, at least.

If someone did what I do right now, I'd tell them it's stupid. I'd tell them what they did simply was a suicide.

I force myself to do the last thing. I don't know if I'll live, but I'll try.

I make myself two Chidoris from both hands. It's my first time ever done this. The technique absorbs a lot of my Chakra. The sound filled the room, threatening them to step back if they value their life. I don't care about any further announcement or strategies both sides, mine or the Sand's will do. I launch forward. Breaking free. At least, I killed two of them, other Sand Shinobi unconsciously stepped aside and creating a small crack in the formation.

But small is enough.

I did some Bushin to push them aside only to get the slaughtered faster than I was planning. Other Leaf Shinobi aware of what I'm planning and do some catching up with me. It is a pity that some of the survivors were killed in the attempt that leave us no choice but to keep running.

I tried my best to keep running the fast as I can endure. But I lost sight of my fellow teammates.

As my feet can't hold my weight any longer, and I figure it's far enough already that Sand Nins wouldn't risk their Shinobi to come and search for us, I slumped down to the dirt.

I closed my eyes.

The killing felt like a dream in naptime. Happened so fast yet taste surreal.  
  
Relaxing tense muscles and my heartbeat, I decided it'd be best if I stop for a while to catch a breath, when suddenly I feel someone's presence near me.

"Stop hiding!" I ordered the mysterious man, "reveal yourself!"

If it was someone from the Sand, I'd be half ready to get him. If it was Gaara, then I'd be doomed. But it was not the enemy, or so I thought.

I recognized his face.

"Hey newbie," even thought I'm exhausted, I still feel like greeting him. Honestly, I feel relieve. Because it's almost like a miracle I even survived the assault, "I see you still alive."

He stepped forward, "I see you too, is still, very much, alive."

I let out a weak chuckle, "not really..."

"Good."

It confused me but a second passed and I have two Kunais stabbed on my chest. I look at him. With bewildered expression.

Did he betray us?

"I assume you think I betray my own village. No, I don't." He knew what was I thinking and answered it. "I don't know what went wrong in the negotiation but apparently, they didn't care about it in the first place." He continues, "And what I did, now, has nothing to do with whatever happened in this very night or the past. I have no personal vengeance to you but if you must know, it is for the sake of someone."

His hand reached out to one of Kunai in my chest. And thrust it further into my flesh.

I coughed out blood.

"Forgive me."

He pulled it out, and once again, thrust the metal into me.

If I could scream, I would.

And if I was to die, I regret that I didn't at least say my last goodbye to Iruka.

----

A/N:

ANGST ANGST ANGST!!! OMG!! OO!! I can't believe I wrote that!! ::stare at the writing:: it's still there!! I really wrote that!

SORRY that I HAVE TO MAKE SAND FIGHTS WITH LEAF!! But I was really cool to write... Yeah, and I made Gaara a villain too.. but that's why we all LOVE him, don't you think so too? No? Is it just me? ....oh well.

And you think I'd let Kakashi die?? Oh please, I'm not that evil. ::smirk:: maybe.

SO! I bet you know what I want! Its 6 letters word and started with R.


End file.
